


cliché

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Romance, SpUk, UkSp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini kisah klise. ini cerita murah. tapi arthur hanya ingin menikmatinya. [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> **cliché**
> 
> **disclaimer  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**
> 
> **warning: human names / au / ficlet / shounen-ai**
> 
> **sum:** _ini kisah klise. ini cerita murah. tapi arthur hanya ingin menikmatinya._

Jika di luar turun hujan ringan, Antonio akan membuka jendela besar di kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan kusen kayunya basah disiram percik air—dan netra hijaunya mengitari sekeliling ruang dengan binar kekanakan.

Dia suka hujan.

Baginya London adalah kota besar luar biasa—di sini hawa sejuk benar terasa. Tidak ada maksud membanding-bandingkan dengan Madrid kota kebanggaannya, tapi London menyimpan segudang rasa.

Duduk di pinggir ranjang, Antonio mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya ke depan dan belakang. Alih-alih mendengarkan gerutuan Arthur yang memaksanya menutup jendela dengan alasan ini itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati pesona hujan yang tak terelakkan. Satu sampai dua kali dengusan tak dihiraukan. Buat Antonio hujan adalah hal jarang; datang bagai komet _Halley_ yang hanya muncul tujuh puluh tahunan sekali. Sang tuan rumah butuh perhatian tamunya, padahal.

" _Bloody git_ , Anthony. Kau mendengarku. Jangan berpura-pura tuli!"

Arthur memberhentikan sejenak gerak jemarinya yang sibuk berkutat dengan kain sulam dan jarum layar. Kepalanya berputar setiap kali pribumi asal negara Spanyol itu sibuk menonton guyuran air di luar. Sesuatu yang sepele buatnya. Dan masalahnya ruangan besar ini kamar mereka berdua—selama Antonio masih menuntut ilmu di sini.

"Aku suka aroma hujan, Arturo."

Kelopak mata sang _british gentleman_ menyipit. Jawaban polos itu terlantun dari bibir tipis Antonio, seperti ocehan Alfred ketika dia masih balita. Detik berikutnya Arthur menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk segaris senyuman samar di wajah rupawannya.

"Begitukah?" tanggapnya. Dia kembali menggerakkan tangan-tangannya untuk berkutat dengan sulaman. Lelaki itu duduk dengan menyilang kaki. Menikmati siangnya yang diserbak angin sejuk dan rintik hujan damai tanpa sambaran kilat dan gemuruh halilintar.

Arthur menatap intens kawan satu jurusannya.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun di rumah minimalis ini. Allistor—abangnya—mungkin akan terkejut mendengar hal itu. Jajaran Kirkland bersaudara tahu persis bagaimana pahit asam relasi mereka. Arthur dan Antonio itu musuh abadi—harusnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa menghirup aromanya lagi kalau sudah pulang ke Madrid,"

Antonio melanjutkan dialog seraya menggulung lengan baju sampai ke siku. Napas Arthur tertahan untuk sepersekian detik.

"Hn."

"Enam bulan lagi … sepertinya."

"… ya."

Arthur seharusnya senang atas kepulangan Antonio dalam waktu dekat; sang musuh besar yang paling dibencinya tak akan lagi datang mengusik pagi dan malam. Namun hatinya seolah dibekukan badai salju di siang bolong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal.

Ini klise. Ini kisah murah. Dia tahu itu.

Tapi perasaan tak rela itu nyata. Entah itu riil atau hanya sekadar kalimat hiperbola. Dia yakin kelak semuanya akan menjelma jadi sederet nostalgia.

Mungkin ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Ah, Arthur Kirkland bukan orang gila.

"Padahal aku masih betah tinggal di sini, tapi agaknya si tuan rumah beralis tebal itu tak mengizinkanku untuk menetap lebih lama. Ahahaha,"

Gelak tawa menguar di udara; ini yang Arthur suka. Barangkali kalau enam bulan ke depan Antonio benar-benar pulang untuk memijak tanah kelahiran, tawa favoritnya akan sirna.

 _'Kau salah, idiot!'_ teriaknya dalam batin.

Arthur menaruh sulaman setengah jadinya ke dalam laci meja belajar. Dia mendengus kasar seraya bangkit dari kursi duduknya yang terasa panas dan menghampiri kawan _spaniard_ -nya di atas ranjang.

Wajahnya berbalik menghadap bentang jendela.

Angin menyibak; air memercik.

Antonio tidak bohong soal hujan. Padahal dirinya sudah lama tinggal di London, tapi untuk sekadar menikmati cuaca saja tidak pernah.

"Aku … tidak pernah bilang begitu," lirihnya, membuat si lawan bicara berkedip sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian memulas cengiran jahil nan lebar.

"Heeee benarkah? Ahahaha. Kau ini pembohong yang payah. Aku cuma bercanda, Arturo!"

Antonio mengacak rambut pirang teman sejurusan dan sekelas yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut. "Aku pasti banyak merepotkanmu selama ini. Ah, rasanya ingin mengucap terima kasih berulang kali meski statusmu ini musuhku,"

Arthur mengerut kening.

Merepotkan, katanya. Dia tak tahu pihak mana yang direpotkan dan merepotkan. Padahal setiap pagi Antonio yang memasakkan sarapan untuknya; setiap malam Antonio yang memasakkan makan malamnya. Antonio tak akan segan menemaninya berdiam diri di perpustakaan kampus sampai larut malam atau berbelanja sana-sini. Inikah yang mereka sebut sebagai hubungan antar musuh?

"Entahlah, tiga tahun itu singkat," ujarnya datar.

Lensa hijau mereka sama-sama terpusat ke luar jendela. Langit kelabu; awan mendung bergejuju; air hujan menyapu. Sampai kapan hujan ini akan berlalu, mereka tak tahu.

Arthur melirik Antonio dari ekor matanya. Satu lagi adegan klise; dia merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas. Ini murah. Ini pasaran. Dia benci semua yang tidak berkelas. Arthur butuh waktu di mana dia merasakan hati berbunga dalam suasana yang elegan.

Sekali kemudian si tuan Kirkland menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menampakkan ekspresi tak rela kehilangan yang semu. Sulit baginya untuk mengucap kata _'aku jatuh dalam pesonamu'_.

"Aku akan jarang bertemu hujan jika pulang ke—"

_'BRUK'_

Detik berikutnya Antonio bungkam. Tubuhnya membeku laksana dihantam bongkahan es di laut Antartika. Dia hanya bisa diam saat Arthur merebah paksa badannya di atas kasur dalam sekali dorongan, membiarkan lelaki pirang itu memeluknya erat dalam posisi tindihan. Arthur punya dekap yang sangat hangat. Napasnya menyapu kulit leher, beraturan, menggelitik. Bahunya harum sitrun.

Sang _british gentleman_ memejam mata kuat-kuat, giginya saling beradu. Emosinya tak menentu. Dan Antonio tahu.

"Aku tak pernah paham isi hatimu, Arturo …" bisiknya sayup-sayup. Kedua tangan Arthur yang melingkari pinggangnya dirasa semakin kencang. Sulit bergerak, namun Antonio enggan memberontak. Dia menikmatinya.

Tangannya yang menganggur bergerak untuk mengusap punggung lebar sang kawan lama.

"Diamlah,"

—Arthur sulit merangkai kata. Menyuarakan apa yang digemakan lubuk hatinya. Dia hanya ingin Antonio lebih lama di sini, bersamanya, kembali mencecap pahit manis 'persahabatan' mereka. Kisahnya pasaran. Kisahnya murahan. Kisahnya klise. Arthur tak mengerti.

Tiga tahun itu tidak panjang.

Tapi Arthur bukan Big Ben yang bisa mengulur waktu kalau dia mau. Dia cuma secangkir _earl grey tea_ yang dinikmati untuk menghabiskan detik, menit, dan jam-jam kosong.

Mungkin Antonio akan melayangkan tinju atas perbuatan menjijikkannya sekarang, namun pemuda Spanyol itu tidak melakukannya; dia malah membalas dekapnya.

"Bohong—aku berbohong. Arturo, aku masih ingin di sini bersama musuh bajinganku," ungkap si tuan Carriedo dengan iringan senyum hambar. Diangkatnya wajah tertekuk itu agar sejajar dengan jarak pandangnya; air muka Arthur benar-benar kecut. "Kau brengsek dan aku brengsek. Akulah pendusta yang payah,"

Dia terkekeh tanpa hirauan _musuh_ nya, kemudian melayangkan kecup singkat di bibir tipis si pirang bajingan tersebut. Arthur bereaksi dengan ekspresi keterkejutan; dua mata hijaunya membulat lebar-lebar.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun yang mengesankan dan luar biasanya, omong-omong."

" _It's too early to say thank you, bloody fucking bastard._ "

Arthur kembali menenggelamkan wajah di balik ceruk leher Antonio, menyembunyikan rona merah pipi dan rasa malunya.

"Anthony, aku—"

"Aku tahu."

(Dan mereka terkekeh dalam bising hujan.)

.

_Ini kisah klise. Ini cerita murah. Tapi Arthur tetap menikmati pahit manisnya._

**end**


End file.
